King's Lovers
by Child of Best Lemon Writer
Summary: Shu Ouma had never imagined something like this would happen. If he had, then he probably wouldn't have done those things at all! But no. He simply had to end up doing that. Why was he so dense about these things...? He shouldn't have delved into this to begin with, did he? Shu/Harem. Lemons in later chapters.


Shu Ouma had never imagined something like this would happen.

If he had, then he probably wouldn't have done those things at all!

But no. He simply had to end up doing that.

Why was he so dense about these things...?

* * *

The whole thing had started a few days prior to that.

In a brief skirmish against some armed men and an Endlave pilot, Shu had pulled out his close ally, Ayase's Void out.

When the culture festival ended, to his immense surprise, he found that Keido Shuuichiro, a man who was heavily involved in the organization G.H.Q., had declared that he was the new president, and also spoke of the wall that made the perimeter of the city he was trapped in become something like a place an animal would be taken for slaughter.

After these events, Shu had sat in a room with his friends, and inevitably, the entirety of the talking was of their new circumstances.

"Just what the hell is going on now?" Shu's friend, Souta, said, black eyes narrowed as he held a palm to his forehead.

"There's no real way of telling." Shu responded, "We barely were able to defeat the Endlaves, but now..." He sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"It doesn't look like there'll be much time to do anything." Hare said, brown eyes looking over the city, towards the red line as some referred to it.

"It doesn't look like that things are going very well on her end either." Tsugumi said, looking through the screen as Arisa tried to settle the student council.

To no actual effect from what they could see.

Shu watched as her efforts seemed more and more vain as time passed, with the voices of the students starting to become a gradually growing sentiment of unrest.

The tie between the students and the student government was starting to break...

He looked down, the entire situation looking rather bleak no matter how he looked at it.

Everyone was being quarantined from the rest of the world, and anyone who got too close to the quarantine line were immediately mowed down by Endlaves.

And to make matters even worse, the fact of the matter was the fact that the quarantine line itself was taking up more and more of the city space, the walls somehow starting to close in on everything.

He closed his eyes, holding his face up with a hand, brown eyes flickering in his loss of knowing what to do.

What WAS there to do?

He looked back up at the ceiling as he thought of the answer.

But he came up with nothing.

He scowled somewhat.

Damn it all... what can I do? Isn't there anything I can do...? I have the King's Power in this hand...

He held his right hand up, looking at it.

I can use people's Voids, but... what's the point of it? What more can I do...?

He sighed again, eyes closed, then opening them back up again.

What would you do, he thought as he looked back at Arisa again, if you were in my place, what would you do Gai?

Gai Tsutsugami was a man who led the rebellion group, Undertaker.

He had the knack of making plans that would often, if not always, go exactly as he had planned it to go, to the letter.

Though he would often make some people, namely Shu himself, become forced against their will to aid him in his plans, his plans would still go the way he wanted.

No matter how horrible the methods of doing such things were.

But, to Shu's own surprise, he realized that Gai himself was a friend of his several years prior to that moment.

A rather timid boy who his currently dead older sister, Mana, had found, saved, and named, "Triton", in reference to the fact that she had found him nearly dead after his body washed up on the beach.

A few days before then, just before the wall had been set in place, Shu had stopped the disaster of an event known as "Lost Christmas" from happening all over again, with Gai's help.

This however, resulted in his death.

Shu knew that better than anyone else.

He'd killed him after all...

He looked down at his shoes, sighing softly.

We could've really used your leadership skills right about now Gai, he thought, resting his head against the wall, but I guess that I can't sit around and mope all the time either. You said it yourself once, that now that I had the King's Power that I couldn't ever just sit idly by on the sidelines anymore...

Shu pushed himself off the wall, then glanced at Souta again.

He could remember the Void he had.

It was similar to a camera, and when Shu had used it, he'd been able to break into a government facility with state of the art security systems, at Gai's order of course, and he had managed to do it in less than one measly second.

All with the bending of his index finger.

He could remember the talk he had with one of his allies from Undertaker, Inori Yuzuriha, a few hours after they'd left from there.

Shortly after the talk, Shu had taken out of it the notion that the strength of a person's Void, which were actually a person's heart/soul (depends on how you want to describe it) put in the form of a weapon, be it an offensive or defensive one, were not simply powerful because of that, but also because of the bond he shared with the owner of said Void...

Their bonds...

His eyes widened as he realized what he could do then.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea." He said, watching as everyone looked in his direction.

He explained the main idea he had to everyone, as they were all aware of the existence of the Voids.

"So... you're saying you want us to try bonding to you in order to make our Voids stronger?" Yahiro tried to sum it all up in one phrase.

"Yeah, that's the basic part of it." Shu said.

"...Shu..." Yahiro stared at him for a moment.

"Yeah Yahiro?"

"...you do realize that telling us doing that will make our Voids stronger will make the whole experience that much more awkward, right?"

"Eh...?"

Ayase, a skilled Endlave pilot, rolled up next to him, punching him lightly in the arm, "You idiot."

"What was that for?" Shu looked at her in confusion.

"The actual chances of us bonding genuinely and comfortably at this point have been shot in the face." Yahiro answered bluntly.

"Ah... s-sorry. I just wanted to suggest something that could help us..." Shu said, scratching his head sheepishly.

"I can't say it's a bad idea though."

Huh?

"But I'm not sure how you'd like to try bonding with us in the first place." Yahiro said, arms now crossed, "Any ideas?" He looked at Shu.

...hah...

"I didn't think so." He spoke further, reading his expression and knowing the answer even without him speaking it.

"I don't think there's an actual way to bond to someone... I guess it kind of just... happens." Shu said, sheepishly rubbing his head again.

"...hm..." Tsugumi, a short girl who wore what looked like cat ears on her head, slowly started to look at Hare, a rather mischievous smile marking her face.

"What?" Hare responded after taking notice of her look.

"Oh, I don't know. I just thought that you could experiment a bit with each other. I bet you'd like to be his girlfriend~." Tsugumi chimed, smile gaining a tone of satisfaction when Hare's face became red almost instantly.

"D-Don't say that so loudly!" Hare yelled, only to look at Shu, seeing him and everyone else staring at her.

"Too late." Was the response she got as she realized this.

"Why did you say that?!" Hare yelled at Tsugumi after a moment.

"Shu wanted us to bond with each other. Don't people with bonds usually speak honestly about things?" Tsugumi spoke, smiling at her face.

Hare only turned to Shu, him blinking at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Uh... Shu..." Hare was red in the face again, not knowing what to say, hand covering her lower face.

"...is what she just said true?" Shu asked, him noticing that he was the only person in the room who looked surprised at all.

"..." Hare could only nod after a moment of silence.

"..." Shu suddenly felt _very _uncomfortable, "...well..." He scratched his head again, still not responding fully.

"...yeah. I thought you knew though if I have to honest..." She responded, not able to look him in the eye.

"I... I didn't. What made you think I did though?"

"Well... when you tried to make a move on me, I..."

Several gazes shot in his direction then.

Shu's expression changed from uncomfortable to "oh shi-" in a split second at this.

He didn't even have to look to know it was Ayase punching his side much more harshly than before when someone hit him next moment, "When the hell did this happen, huh Shu?" She said, fury written all over her face.

"L-Let me explain!" Shu said, taking a step away, biting against the pain, one hand up in a "calm down" motion as Ayase glared angrily at him.

"No explaining needs to be done. Did you really do that or not?"

"...I did." Shu admitted after a moment, him seeing that the only exits were across the room from him.

No escaping...

She rolled up to him, glaring up at him, "And after all that talk about how you felt about Inori..."

"Let's not bond any further." Shu spoke, trying to go around Ayase next moment, thinking just how dismal the first five minutes were.

She grabbed him by the shirt however, pulling him back and making him face Hare, "But how do you respond?"

"What do you mean Ayase?" Shu tried to play dumb, the feeling of immense discomfort setting in once more.

"How do you respond to her feelings for you?"

"...I don't know how to respond..." Shu admitted after a moment, closing his eyes.

"..." Hare intertwined her fingers tightly, as though in prayer, bringing it to her chest, "S... Shu..." She walked up to him, then hugged him lightly, "It's okay if you don't know how to respond... No matter what, I'll still be here for you..."

Ayase let go of Shu, who looked down at Hare's head.

Then he hugged her back, "I'm sorry Hare..." He whispered, "Thank you."

"No problem." She looked up, red in the face again.

Shu smiled back at her.

"Awwwwwww. Would you look at that. They're having such a nice and heartwarming moment." Tsugumi said, teasing them again.

Hare pressed her face into Shu's chest, trying to hide how red she was.

This was made even worse when some of the people started applauding.

He held her head there, silent for a moment, then withdrew from her embrace, "Don't be so embarassed Hare."

She glanced up at him, and he smiled back at her, "And for the record, I do think you're cute though." He admitted, looking away while scratching his cheek with a finger.

Hare blinked at this, but nodded silently soon after.

"I guess that's enough "bonding" for one night you two. I'll go down to the cafeteria for something to eat." Souta said, hands on the back of his head, walking out of the room, smiling as he went.

Hare looked up at Shu for a moment, then turned away, "Good night Shu..." She walked away, leaving with her right hand curled around her left wrist, both hands near her waist as she went.

"Good night Hare." Shu said behind her, finally turning his attention back to the screen where Arisa was being shown.

He blinked however at the next words he heard.

"I'd like to propose that we select a new student council president!" A deep male voice said from within the crowd.

"Huh?" Shu looked at the screen in surprise now.

When he saw the look of surprise on Arisa's face, he looked for a moment as his fears were confirmed.

Then he sighed.

Damn it... didn't they see that Arisa was doing her best out there?

It was a rather pitiful thing to look at.

People so arrogant of what others did for them that they got mad when they didn't get everything they wanted.

Shu clenched his fists, before looking away.

Let's just hope that whoever is picked next actually has the ability to take pressure, he thought to himself, eyes trailing out the window and to the quarantine line.

Gradually, after the meeting was finished, people started to leave as well.

Soon it was only Shu and Ayase in the room.

"Aren't you going to leave Shu?" Ayase finally asked, wheeling herself next to him.

"I will." He responded, "I... I just wanted to stay here for a bit."

"Thinking about the quarantine?"

Shu nodded.

"Don't worry about that. We'll get out of here soon enough."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The people from Undertaker wouldn't leave us to die."

Shu looked at her, then smiled softly when he saw how serious she was. "It's always good to have faith in others."

Ayase smiled back at him, "But it isn't faith if it isn't a belief in what you don't know."

"So you're saying that you know Undertaker will try to help?"

"Of course."

"You're quite an admirable girl then." He spoke honestly, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

She blinked, Shu oblivious to the light blush on her face.

"Hey Shu..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to accept a girl's feelings at all?"

"To be honest... no. I haven't even dated anyone."

"Did you ever like anyone?"

"Until recently, no."

"Do you know if anyone ever liked you?"

"..." Shu questioned whether he should count Mana calling him "her Adam" and her "his Eve".

It was a rather... scary time then.

What with Gai/Triton bleeding to death after being shot to the floor and Mana suddenly having glowing red eyes, using his best friend's blood as lipstick, before finally imploding in an explosion so massive it destroyed an entire cathedral?

Yeah... no. He'd rather not talk about it.

"I don't think anyone admitted to it before." Shu semi-lied (if that was actually a word...).

"Have you ever even kissed a girl before?"

"..."

Ayase sighed when he gave no answer, then lifted up her hand, bending her index finger at him, "Come here."

Shu looked at her, then leaned down according to what she told him.

"Closer."

He got closer, two feet away from her as he bended down.

"Closer."

He halved the distance between them, their faces a foot apart.

"Closer."

He gave her a look, then leaned next to her ear, "Is _this _close enough?"

She hugged him to her, "I'll try teaching you how to kiss."

Shu pulled away abruptly, "What?"

"I'll teach you how to kiss." She tilted her head, "Is that a bad thing?"

Shu went red in the face, then looked away, "In a way, it is."

"What way is that?"

"I honestly don't think it'd be very ethical to do something like that when someone else just confessed to you."

Shu didn't hear a verbal response for a long time, and when the suspense became too much to bear, Shu looked back at Ayase, seeing that she'd turned away from him, "...you're so mean Shu..." She said, sobbing somewhat, feigning a cry.

"Okay fine." Shu said loudly, blushing lightly.

"What?" She asked, looking away still.

"You can teach me to kiss if my rejection means that much to you." Shu elaborated in a still rather loud voice.

"I was only messing with you Shu." Ayase said, turning back to him, voice and face normal as they usually were, "I didn't think you'd actually take the offer."

He sighed, "Then quit messing with me." He had just started turning when Ayase grabbed him by his tie, pulling him back towards her roughly.

"But you looked rather enthusiastic in that moment. So..." She looked down, "I guess I'll teach you..."

Then Ayase leaned in...

Over the course of the next few minutes, Shu had recieved his first kiss on the lips.

And from Ayase's criticism, it sucked.

Shu gave it a try for the 17th time at one point, hands clutched tightly around the armrests of Ayase's wheelchair, eyes closed as he pressed his lips against hers.

He stayed like that for a moment, then finally pulled away, eyes remaining closed, opening slowly.

"Good. You did it right this time." Ayase said, happily smiling up at him.

"Thank you for being so ruthless about the other ones." Shu said exasperatedly, with a note of sarcasm in his tone.

"Don't be so angry Shu," Ayase lifted his chin up, "After all, if you're ever going to kiss Inori like you want, you've gotta practice to see if you're good at it or not. Besides, you can't complain about kissing a girl, they might take offence to it."

Shu looked at her tiredly, then pressed his lips against hers roughly.

Ayase's eyes widened at this, then she broke the lip lock, "Don't be so rough about it!"

Shu lidded most of his eyes, leaning in again, pressing his lips against hers softly.

Ayase simply looked at him as he did this, then kissed back, eyes closing as well.

Feeling this, Shu held her cheeks, kissing deeper, holding her closer to him.

He stayed like this for a long time, before Ayase broke the kiss again, pressing her forehead against his, "Don't kiss for too long. The kiss'll turn sloppy if you do that."

"I understand." Shu said, eyes half lidded now.

"Why do you look like that?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why are you doing this for me? I don't think it'd be the most gracious thing to see."

"I felt sorry for you, that's all."

"But I thought that you liked Gai..."

"... I did like him in all honesty, but he's..." She trailed off, looking away.

"Does that mean you're just using me to replace Gai?" Shu asked, head down suddenly.

"What?" Ayase looked at him.

"Me. Are you simply using me to replace Gai." Shu repeated, "It wouldn't be so surprising. It's not like I haven't been used or manipulated before. I can't say now's any different than-"

Ayase slapped him harshly, looking at him angrily, "No you idiot. I wouldn't do that to you."

The hit had made a loud sound, and Shu didn't respond for a moment.

"Just because others used you in the past doesn't mean that I'm the same! I'm just trying to help you... that's all." Ayase said, her glare softening to a look of genuine hurt.

Shu looked back at her, then leaned in again, pressing his forehead against hers, eyes closed, "That look suits you a bit better than your usual look."

"What the heck...?"

Shu opened his eyes, "You look like a gracious beautiful person all the time Ayase. But when you so often push people away, it gives off the wrong impression about you."

"Huh?"

"I simply wanted to look past that. You're a strong person Ayase, but acting like that doesn't make you that attractive." Shu smiled, his old self resurfacing from the poised yet dark tone he had gotten beforehand, pulling his forehead away, "Unless of course some guys are trying to do something to you. Then it's necessary. But at other times, it's fine to let others help you with things." Shu stood back up, hands in his pockets, "Sorry if I was insensitive just now. I just wanted you to open up to me a bit more. I got what I wanted in the end, even if I had to do some things I wasn't very proud of. I hope we can become closer to each other in the future Ayase. And not just because your Void might get stronger. Good night." He started to turn away, beginning to walk when her hand suddenly grasped the back of his shirt.

"...if... If you want me to honest..." She tried pulling him back, but only brought herself forward, chair rotating in the direction as the wheel turned, her falling on top of Shu's lower back, "...I like you too, not just Gai."

Shu looked back at her, taken aback.

"It's true Shu. I've started to like you in the exact same way. I can't say why, but I..." She tried crawling up his body, though with her legs being unable to move, she wasn't doing this very well, "I like you. Even more than I did Gai."

Shu blinked, "But... why did you like Gai to begin with?"

"It was only because when I was about to get killed by G.H.Q. members along with my family, Undertaker came in and saved me. Sure, one shot got me in the spine, but it's because of Gai that I'm still alive right now. It wasn't really that type of liking. Not the way I feel towards you..." Ayase acted impulsively, ramming her lips into Shu's again.

Shu reacted in surprise, not kissing back despite what he'd been doing earlier.

Then he grasped her shoulders, pushing her away, "Ayase, we can't." He said, looking up at her.

"Why Shu..."

"Because I like Inori... that's why..." Shu said, looking away.

"Shu... please..." She leaned down again, and her usual strong demeanor dropped completely, "Please... love me..." She said, "Just this once... love me..."

Shu saw her tears, falling over and onto his face.

His gaze became saddened after a moment of this.

Ayase...

He reached up, wiping away her tears, "Look at me Ayase."

She opened her eyes slowly, brown eyes still very watery.

"I'm right here..." Shu leaned up, kissing her softly with closed eyelids.

She kissed back hungrily, eyes clenched tightly, hands gripping his shirt.

Shu held her cheek delicately, somewhat surprised by how feverishly she kissed him.

But he held onto her despite this, Ayase moaning into his lips.

Shu broke it after a moment, then smiled at her, "Are you okay now?"

Her hand finally loosened around his shirt, until it finally rested on his chest, "I need more than that..."

Shu blinked, then felt Ayase move her hand, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Ayase..." Shu took her hand in his, pushing it away.

"But Shu..." Ayase said, voice pleading.

"We can't. Not now Ayase." Shu said, taking her shoulders, pushing them up somewhat.

"Shu..." Ayase looked at him, then closed her eyes, "...fine. Have it your way."

Shu looked at her apologetically, then lifted her up, taking a look at her, kissing her again lightly.

She kissed back, but kept her eyes closed when Shu pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers once more, "I'm sorry Ayase..."

"Just go away Shu..." Ayase spoke softly.

Shu placed her in a sitting position, then picked her up in a bridal style, having a bit of difficulty at first.

"Don't. Stop, I don't look gracious when you help me into my chair..." Ayase spoke, trying to push him away.

"The only people around are you and me. And again, you look gracious all the time. Just this once, let me help you." Shu said, and he placed her back onto her wheelchair, Ayase not giving any resistance after that, "I'll take you to the student dorms." He informed her, then got behind her, pushing her out into and going down the hall, now dark as it was unoccupied by anyone for a long time.

When they reached the cramped rooms, Shu pushed her inside the one she'd gotten for herself, and he moved her to the side of the bed, lifting her up in a bridal style again before laying her down on the bed, "Good night Ayase."

"Night." She turned herself away from him as much as possible, her legs not allowing her the full luxury or effect of this that she'd originally intended.

She didn't look as Shu closed the door behind himself, sighing softly, alone with her thoughts.

"That guy is such an idiot... why couldn't he have seen through me when I asked him?"

To her surprise, she felt another body lay behind her.

She didn't need to look to see who it was, for the person spoke, "That idiot can hear you you know."

She looked behind herself, surprised to see Shu there.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to make it up to you in some way. This was all I could think of." Shu said, closing his eyes.

Ayase turned back to him after a moment, then smiled, pressing her forehead against his again, "Alright. I forgive you."

Shu smiled, "Good night Ayase."

"Good night, Shu." Ayase said before closing her eyes, falling asleep soon after.

If Shu had known what the consequences of his actions might've been, he probably wouldn't have done half the things he had.

But, at that moment, all he did, was simply fall asleep...

* * *

A/N: If a bit OOC then forgive me.


End file.
